A Loker in Love FanFic
by ThellaRose
Summary: OK, I've seen a lot of LOKER/EMILY and LOKER/RIA stuff, but what if Loker was in love with Gillians niece? and what if that feeling was mutual? See more in the Prologue. Please R&R and tell me what YOU want to see! k for now, but might be changed later!
1. Prologue

Prologue-

So this came to me one day, and I starting embellishing it after awhile. I know there's a lot of Emily/Loker and Ria/Loker stuff going around, but I thought, what if Gillian had a niece that had a thing for Loker and vice versa? And what if said niece has a story and a problem coming after her? This is what I came up with so far. PLEASE let me know what you think, and please, give ideas, I'd love to write about what the readers want to see!! I'm all for constructive criticism!! COME ON GUYS, MAKE THIS YOUR STORY! Xoxo

ThellaRose


	2. Chapter 1

Lie to Me FanFic

Characters-

Dr. Cal Lightman

Dr. Gillian Foster

Ria Torres

Eli Loker

Charlotte (Lottie) Foster

Agent Ben Reynolds

Emily Lightman

_________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 1- Welcome Back

Everyone at the Lightman Group was excited that day, the day Lottie Foster was coming to visit her beloved Aunt Gillian again. But they all knew this trip would be different. Gillian was divorced from Lottie's (whose real name was Charlotte, but preferred to be called Lottie) uncle, Alec Foster, but Lottie still insisted on visiting her aunt and godmother for her yearly visit, for she'd always been closer to Gillian than Alec anyway.

"Cal's late" Said Gillian, who was anxiously awaiting her niece's arrival. She wasn't the only one. Despite their 5 year age difference, Emily Lightman and Lottie had always been close, because when she was younger, when Lottie's parents died, she lived with her aunt and uncle, until she went away to college in England, coincidentally where Cal had also gone. Lottie always admired Cal and her aunt for cracking cases based on something not everyone could see. She'd dreamed of being the naturals Cal and Gillian found, who'd been able to read lies their whole lives, but no such luck. She had to learn, all on her own.

"You think she'll stay over for a sleepover like she used to?" Emily asked Gillian. "I'm sure she will" Gillian replied, meanwhile Ben, Ria and Eli made their way to Lightman's office.

"So this is Dr. Foster's niece?" Ben asked. "Well she's really Fosters ex's niece, but she comes to see Foster more than for Alec, she's like a daughter to her." Eli replied. Ria had never met Lottie either. "What's she like?" Ria asked. A look flashed over Eli's face before responding, which intrigued Torres. "Well she's been coming here since Foster and Lightman opened, and since I've been here, it seemed like she was infatuated with deception experts and catching lies and cases. She and Emily are pretty close too. Her parents died when she was 16 and she came down from New York to live with her aunt and uncle. She went to college at the University of Cambridge, graduated last year and moved back to the states, to New York. I don't really know what she's doing now." Eli said. Ria noticed a hint of disappointment in his voice when he mentioned her leaving the states, and at not knowing what she was up to recently. They walked into Lightman's office.

"Is Lottie here yet?" Eli asked anxiously. Ria again took notice. "Not yet" Gillian replied, too excited to pick up on Loker's depressed reaction. They all turned to the door quickly when Lightman walked in.

"Having a tea party are we?" He said in his sarcastic tone. "Sorry I'm not Lottie so wipe the looks off your faces. She not here yet Foster?" He said, sitting down. "Foster you should beat her when she gets here." He said with a sarcastic grin on his face, causing his daughter to playfully slap his arm. "She'll get here when she gets here. " Emily said.

Before Cal could respond, they all heard the door open. In walked Lottie Foster, and to Eli's evident delight and Ria's disappointment, a year away only enhanced her attractiveness. Long dark brown hair and bright brown almost amber topaz eyes were her main attraction, then her slightly tanned skin and full figure captured everyone's attention. She was wearing a deep green cardigan, dark skinny jeans, and knee-high camel- colored boots. Her eyes lit up when she saw the people waiting for her.

"Lottie!" Gillian exclaimed, running to hug her only niece. "Aunt Gillian, I missed you!" Lottie replied. "Sorry I'm late; apparently NY taxi techniques don't apply in DC." Ria stopped, and noticed Lottie purposely trying to shift her gaze from her aunt. _Like she's trying not to lie? _It puzzled Ria.

"Em! How are you?" Lottie said, hugging Emily as she put her bags down. "Lottie you shouldn't give Gil heart attacks like this you know how it freaks her out!" Emily laughed. "Uncle Cal…" Lottie said, running into Cal's waiting arms. "Hello love, how was your flight?" Cal said. "Good, tiring, boring, what else?" She said, and then her gaze shifted to Loker.

"Hello Eli" She said, smiling brightly at him. He smiled back at her, a little shy than he normally looked. "Hi Charlotte." He said, still smiling. "Eli call me Lottie, you know that!" Lottie said, smacking his arm playfully before hugging him. The hug lasted a little longer than either of them realized, and upon realization, they awkwardly broke contact. Lottie then looked to Ben.

"Hi, I don't think we've ever met. I'm Lottie Foster." She said, holding her hand out to Ben. "Agent Ben Reynolds" he said, giving her a small smile and nod of the head. "FBI?" Lottie inquired. Ben nodded. "Agent Reynolds has been quite a lifesaver on a few of our more recent cases, actually." Cal said. "Federal agent in the Lightman Group? So Uncle Cal can legally slither around nowadays?" Lottie laughed. She then looked to Ria.

"Ria Torres" She said, shaking Lottie's hand. "Nice to meet you. Are you a natural?" Lottie asked. "Yeah" Ria said, and Lottie's face lit up. "Uncle Cal! Why didn't you TELL me? I can't believe you." Lottie said, and then looked back to Ria. "I made him promise he'd tell me every time he found a natural. I'm obsessed with lie detection. I got a degree in lie detection, but I'm more with Eli on the lab analysis department. I'm in law enforcement now, I've been in NY working with some college friends on a drug bust." That look again, Torres noticed on Lottie._ What is that? Not a drug bust? Not college friends? No one else is noticing!_

"Always a case breaker, this one. She was 16 and cracked one of our hardest cases we had. And she's not even a natural. She had to learn, like me and her aunt. Still confuses me why she keeps going back to lab research with Loker." Lightman said, but flashing a quick amused smile. He so knew why she was with the lab. What was going on?

"So, I think to celebrate, I'm going to give you all the rest of the day off and take Lottie around. It's been awhile since she's graced these halls. I have to go; the CIA demands my immediate attention." Cal said, kissing Lottie on the head and leaving his office. "Lottie, you have to see the new computer I installed in the lab. It was the one I was telling you about last time you were here." Loker said excitedly. "Oh man the one with that new software? Let's go!" Lottie and Loker left the room. Ria took the opportunity to talk to Gillian.

"Dr. Foster?" Ria said, walking up to Gillian. "Yes, Ria?" Gillian replied. "Uhm I don't know if you noticed, but Lottie was looking away when she was talking about New York, and when she said she was late because of a taxi thing, it was like she was purposely looking away, and-" She was cut off.

"Ria…" Foster began. "Lottie's been through a lot. Her parents were killed when she was 16, she had to switch schools her junior year to come here, to live with me and Alec. Her only real friends were here, with Emily and…Loker, and Cal is like a second uncle to her. Don't try to dig into what she's going through. I know you just want to know what's going on, but please, she's been through too much. Please." Gillian looked at Ria intently. "Ok." Ria said.

AN- ok that was my very first time writing a fanfic EVER so please understand I probably suck at this, R&R please, if you liked it, I'll keep posting, if no one likes it, I'll delete… let me know!! XOXO ThellaRose


	3. Message to the Readers PLEASE READ

AN-

Thank you all SOOO much for your reveiws (even though as of right now there are only two, I love them very dearly ) I just wanted to put this in to let anyone who might be checking in on the story today know that I will very soon be posting chapter two, I am right now in the process of finishing it up. I really meant what I said before, PLEASE review and tell me what you, the readers, want to see, and I will do my very best to thread it in there somewhere. See something you think should change? TELL ME! I'm legitimately begging you to boss me around. How many times do you think your gonna see that? I'd take advantage of that if I were you guys!!! And by the way, as much as I'd LIKE to post every day, I am in fact a high school student, and I have some killer assignments coming up in the next few weeks, but you can expect posts mostly on weekends and Fridays, and maybe some mid weeks or Thursdays. Please check regularly. Once again, thanks for your amazing comments, I'll post either tonight or tomorrow morning. HAPPY TURKEY DAY!!

Thella 3


	4. Chapter 2

Loker was walking through the office with Lottie during Gillian and Ria's conversation. Loker was on cloud 9, being around Lottie again. He knew he was a part of what helped Lottie get through that part in her life when her parents died and they had been best friends. He knew he felt much more, and now that she was older, that might be able to come out in the open…

"I can't believe Uncle Cal, I mean Aunt Gil's got all these books out and it takes him all this time to write this one." Lottie said, holding up Dr Lightman's new book. "I read it cover to cover twice" Loker laughed at that. "You would, Lottie." She punched him in the arm playfully. "Hey, I'm not the only one sucking up to him. Is he still giving you a hard time?" Loker looked down. "Eli, what happened?" She said, reading his face. "Eli, tell me." She said, putting her hand on his hand. He shivered, yet reveled at her touch of concern. She smiled, seeing his reaction.

"We, had a case, 6 months or so back, and I thought the way we were going about it wrong, so I leaked some information to the SCC, and Lightman found out, set up this whole test, pretending the firm got sued, to see if Ria would tell him I told her, because I had to tell someone, it was killing me to lie. It really was. But she didn't, so she got away clean, but Lightman demoted me to "unpaid intern", or I had to leave." Loker said, sighing because he'd hoped that could be avoided, he was afraid Lottie would be upset he did that to her aunt, and her "Uncle Cal".

"So, what did you do?" Lottie asked. "I'm still here aren't I?" He replied, not taking his eyes off her. She put her hand on his shoulder. "I'll find a way to get you your full pay back. Uncle Cal knows your special Eli, or he wouldn't keep you here, or give you the choice to stay. Sure, you made a mistake, but you did it because you thought it was right, we all do that sometimes. I know I-". She stopped, taking her hand away.

"What?" Eli said. Lottie looked away, tears forming in her eyes. "Lottie, are you ok?" He said, walking over to her. "It's nothing Eli, really I'm just upset, don't worry about me." Lottie responded, not turning to look at him. "Come on Lottie, you can talk to me. Please?" Loker said, putting his hand on her shoulder, as she had done to him. "I want to tell you Eli, I really do, but I'm scared he'll-" She ran into his arms unexpectedly, tears coming down her face at full speed.

"Who? What happened Lottie?" Loker said, suddenly getting worried it was really serious. "Remember when I came here, when my parents died? I didn't tell you everything, Eli. My parents didn't just die, they were killed."

AN- OK, i'm aware this was an unacceptably short chapter, but i didn't want anyone to freak out at me for only having one chapter up, especially on break, because i know how mad i get when i find a new story and theres only one chapter, and i immediately give up on it when nothing happens for a few days. I hope this isnt a killer cliffhanger, but i will say that the next chapter will be ALL Lottie and Loker, and the next chapter will affect the entirety of the plot, (i am JUST saying... hehe)...Please comment and tell me what you want to see, and if you guys are pro Cal and Gillian... I mean, i'm not against it or anything, but i love it when theyre just really good friends like brother and sister, but for the sake of my readers, i'll do some Callian if wanted... But i wont know unless you tell me :) xoxo - Thella


	5. Chapter 3

_**AN- TWO MORE COMMENTS!! WOOOOO I'm so excited!! Thank you all for the advice on where to take the story, and your positive feedback!!**_

_**MobMotherScitah**__**- That's a really good idea, I'll incorporate that when their relationship gets more serious **____** I was wondering what I was going to do for the Group's reactions…What about Gillian? I want her to come across in this story as a mother figure for Lottie, and protective too, but I don't think I want her to be totally opposed, I mean I think she should be happy for Lottie or something like that, but I think I want her to somewhat be on Cal's side…let me know what you think!**_

_**DutchIreland- Thanks!! I know, sometimes I'll come across some really annoying Ria/Loker one-shots that are all sappy, I mean sometimes it's cute but not for the ENTIRE story! (And that's not me bashing on anyone who likes those, that's just my opinion!) **_

_**Hey_u_rock_my_sox- thanks!! I know, I've been scanning this site for MONTHS looking for a Loker/OC fanfic, I love OC stories!!! Keep reviewing!! **_____

_**Oh and one more thing, I forgot to do this in the last two chapters…**_

_**I do not own Lie to Me, or any of its characters, but I do own Lottie, because I made her up **_____

CHAPTER 3-

"My parents didn't just die, they were killed."

Lottie looked up to meet Eli's shocked reaction. She'd known him for years, and that whole time he had been under the impression that her parents died in a car accident, not murdered.

"Who…who…killed them?" Eli said, unsure about how to press this topic, which he figured would be hard for Lottie to discuss. He wasn't exactly mad, just hurt she hadn't trusted him with the truth, years ago.

"When I was living in New York, I met this guy at school, his name was _Harry_."

Eli noticed a certain hint of disgust in her voice upon saying his name, which made him feel better.

"A couple weeks after meeting him, we went out, and I thought I loved him, I thought I was going to want to marry him someday. He loved me…a lot. Too much, so I broke things off after a year. He wanted to run away with me, and get married, I mean at 16, I didn't want to get married; it's not even legal in NY. I loved my parents, and didn't want to hurt them or leave them, so I broke up with him."

Lottie sighed. She thought Eli would hate her for lying to him about how her parents died, and the story so far, but she had to tell him. Her feelings for him were too strong to lie to him anymore.

"So…what happened?" Eli said, sitting down next to Lottie.

"For awhile, he was just really upset, you could tell, even before I started my deception training, I could just see it in his face. He wouldn't leave me alone, but it was sad, I felt really bad for him, it felt like leaving an orphaned puppy in a box on the freeway. After a month, he finally let me alone, but then a few weeks later he started stalking me, and he wasn't sad and desperate, he was angry, and just crazy. I think he really went mad." Lottie looked at Eli. He didn't look angry, or hurt anymore, he just looked concerned.

"Lottie…did he, did he kill your-"Loker began, but Lottie wanted him to hear it from her, not to make his own conclusions.

"One day, I came home from school, and I had to let myself in, because no one was answering the door." Lottie said, choking back tears. She wanted to be able to finish the story, but knowing her, all those tears she'd held back for more than 7 years would be coming all at once.

"I called for my mom and dad, but no one was answering. I went into my room, put my stuff down, and went down to my parents room, and…" She stopped. She needed to breathe for a minute. Loker then held out his arms and she willingly fell into them. After a minute of saying nothing, just sitting there, fighting back tears, she got back up to finish her story.

"I walked into my parent's room and…my dad was on the bed, he was…he was dead. He was shot, right in his heart. I knew Harry did it, I just knew it. He knew my parents were one of the reasons I wouldn't run away with him, so he killed them. My mother was in the basement, same as my dad, with a bullet in her heart." Lottie then started to cry. She couldn't hold it in any longer. That was the first time she had to tell that story in over 7 years.

"But was he there? Did he find you?" Eli wanted to know. "Yeah, he was, hiding in the closet, when I got home. He tried to grab me, but I ran out of the house, and he chased me right by a police officer. They caught him, put him in jail, and I moved here." She finished, but continued to cry, and Eli held his arms out for her again.

"Shh, shh its ok, Lottie, look at me." Eli said, raising her head up. "It's ok; he's in jail and can't hurt you anymore. I'm here, Lightman's here, Gillian's here. No one can hurt you again." he said reassuringly.

"Eli I haven't finished. They put him in jail, 7 years ago; it was a life sentence, but… He escaped, 3 months ago. He's still out there, Eli, and he's looking for me."

AN- Ok, I hope you guys liked that. I didn't want to get too cushy with the crying, but I did want Lottie to be genuinely upset, and I wanted Loker to comfort her Hope you liked the twist in the plot, this was basically the main idea I got for the plot, so I hope it was appreciated. I MIGHT post another chapter tonight, but there's a "Say Yes To The Dress" marathon on TV tonight, and I get most of my inspiration and better dialogue after watching a few Lie to Me's, so maybe, maybe not, but definitely more by Sunday!! Don't forget to review and check in every day or so!! XOXO,

Thella


	6. A Note From Your Sick Author

A Note From Your Sick Author-

If the title of this page hasn't already told you, I'm sick. I went shopping this morning (and got some very good deals, might I add) but sadly it drained all my energy from me. I feel absolutely horrible right now, I've been desperately trying to get some chapters done, but I feel that I can't skip ahead, and need to take them one at a time. I don't want anyone to be horribly mad at me, but I hope that chapter 3 will be enough for one day. I'll do my best to post tomorrow, and for extra inspiration, I'll watch the entire first season of lie to me for you guys (it's the least I can do ). I really hope I won't be sick for long, but if I am, that means more computer time . I will try my very very hardest to be up and running for you guys tomorrow! Happy Black Friday


	7. Chapter 4

(During Eli and Lottie's conversation)

Gillian finally found Cal after 10 minutes, back at his office going through a file given to him last week he hadn't gotten around to glancing at until today. He didn't really care much for the case, he wasn't an animal rights activist, and he had a murder case on his hands at the moment too, so he was planning on just dropping it on Torres and Loker, but then he thought Lottie might have some fun with it. She had a dog when she was living in New York, but had to give it to a friend when she moved because of Alec's allergies. It might give her something to do, and have Loker work on it with her, and then get Torres on board with the murder investigation.

"Oi, Foster, you think Lottie would be interested in working a small case for a couple of days?" Cal asked Gillian as she walked in. "I'm sure she would, she practically begged last time she was here. I'll go tell her. I think she was in the lab with Loker." Gillian said, and began to walk off, but Cal stopped her. "Nah, it can wait until they come back. That is if they ever do." He said, smiling. "I'm serious those two nerds are probably trading software download codes in there, best not to get involved in that" He gave a mischievous grin.

"Yeah, you're probably right, I mean since day one they've been working in that lab I've hardly seen her anywhere else." Gillian said, laughing. A thought quickly crossed her mind, as she skimmed over the file Cal had handed her.

_What if there was more? _She wondered. _What if Loker feels for Lottie as more than a friend? No, she wouldn't, she can't go down that road again so soon. Well over 7 years, but she still seems too hurt to talk about it or even consider being in love again. Still, I should keep an eye on them…_

Cal read her expression. "I don't think it's anything to worry about, love. Lottie and Loker are just friends, I mean sure it's Loker, so he's bound to feel some random sexual tension for every girl here, but she's smart, she knows she can't have a serious relationship with someone who doesn't even have a paycheck." He said. _Well that's because you won't GIVE HIM one. _Foster thought to herself.

She thought that since the Holland case, Loker had worked himself hard enough to at least be promoted to minimum pay, if not more. He'd risked his life to save Cal's, and on a number of occasions shown dedication to the firm.

Honestly, the more she thought about it, the more Gillian realized, should it come to it, she wouldn't be so opposed to Lottie and Eli being together. They seemed to like each other well enough, and she knew Lottie was just what Loker, who has been single and lonely (Gillian knew this via radical honesty) ever since he'd came to work for them, needed. But Cal seemed strongly opposed, and he usually had good reasons when he was.

They heard a knock on the door. "Come in" Cal said. Torres walked in. "Hey, do you know where Loker is?" She asked. "I think he's in the lab with Lottie." Gillian replied. "No, I just checked, they're not in there." Torres said. Cal looked up from his file, and Gillian from hers. "Cafeteria?" Cal asked. "Nope." Torres replied. "Cal," Gillian said. "Check the cameras."

Cal logged on his computer and checked every camera in every part of the Lightman Group building. Lottie and Loker weren't anywhere. Gillian ran out to see if anyone had seen them. Ria stepped forward to talk to Cal.

"Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if Loker got her to his apartment already." She said nonchalantly. "_What?" _Cal said, shocked at her words. "Yeah, I mean I just assumed, the way they were all over each other in the lab an hour ago…" She said. Cal was infuriated. So it was true, and it actually got past him? NOTHING got passed him! He ran out to find Gillian, but she found him first. "I checked the front desk, he didn't sign out early, but I checked the lot, Loker's car is gone."

**AN- Hey guys! I'm sorry I'm posting this so late, but I've been so sick this weekend, it's crazy how much a cold can take out of you! I know this chapter is short, but honestly, I had zero inspiration, it took me a full 26 minutes to only write these two pages. Don't worry, all my chapters will NOT be like this. I hope you enjoyed a little bit of Cal and Gillian, I just needed a break after all that intensity between Eli and Lottie (oh and for the record, in case any of you got confused because one of my friends who I had read through this for me thought by "all over each other in the lab an hour ago", I meant I had them make out or something. Not yet, but eventually, but what Torres saw was actually when Lottie was telling Loker about how her parents died, before she started crying. Sorry if there was confusion). YOU GUYS, LIE TO ME EPISODE TOMORROW! I'm so excited!! I can say for sure that I will NOT be posting tomorrow, (because lie to me is on and I need to finish all my homework by 9 so I can watch it!!) and Tuesday I work. I may/probably will post on Wednesday or Thursday, and I work also on Fridays, but after that I might post since it ends at 6:30. That's basically my whole week schedule. Please continue to R&R, I get all my best inspiration from you guys! Xoxo, Thella **


	8. Chapter 5

(In Loker's Car)

Lottie sat back in the leather seat gratefully. It had been a long day for her so far, and she needed this time to not worry. Loker was watching out for her. He was in fact, watching her, and he knew he would continuously do so, now that he knew there was a killer looking for her. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her now that she was back.

"Thanks for taking me out of there; I need awhile before people can see me again, in a room full of lie detectors they'd find out in 2 seconds." Lottie said to Loker. "Wait, Lightman and Gillian don't know?" Loker asked. "Well they know, but they don't know he's not in jail anymore." She said.

"WHAT?" Eli said, stopping suddenly at a red light. "Lottie you can't be serious. They HAVE to know! How else are they going to protect you?" Eli was amazed Lottie didn't tell them, or at least make an effort to stay safe.

"Because _I _have to protect _THEM!_" She said, facing him. "I can't let him find me, and I sure as hell can't let him find THEM. I've been running from him for the last 6 months." She admitted. "What? I thought you were in New York?" Eli said. "No. I've been halfway around the country. But somehow he always finds me. I can't stay here long either. I only came because I promised Aunt Gillian, and…" she stopped herself. "What is it?" Eli asked.

Nothing." She said, her micro expression saying otherwise. "Really. You know Lottie I've gotten much better at reading faces then I was last year." He said proudly. Lottie knew she'd have to come out with it. He caught her.

"Ok. Fine." She said. "I also came here for you." Lottie looked up to meet Loker's surprised yet not unhappy expression. He smiled. "Thank you." He said. She smiled back at him. "You've always been my best friend Eli, ever since I came here. I feel horrible for lying to you about everything." She said. "It's ok; I know you didn't want to. But Lottie you have to tell Lightman, you have to let them protect you. You can't just waltz around the country making him chase you."

"Your right, but I don't want them to worry about me, or make me leave, or get the police to watch me, or even that Ben guy. Uncle Cal will probably make him watch me all the time." She said. They'd stopped driving minutes ago, but neither Loker nor Lottie really noticed.

"Well, what if I did?" He said. He read your surprised expression. "What? I mean, Eli this guy _killed _my parents. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to kill someone I-"She stopped herself again. But this time she didn't need Loker's encouragement. "Someone I think I might love." She looked up at him, to meet his surprised expression once again. Slowly, and somewhat awkwardly, Eli leaned forward and slowly kissed her…

Back at the Lightman Group, things were not as serene. Everyone was trying to find Lottie and Loker. "Where the hell could he possibly have taken her?" Gillian said. She was getting really worried, and evidently not being herself.

Cal also had a problem on his hands. Not only were they alone together, but now with Torres' rather intriguing and alarming bit of information, he was ready to tear Loker's neck off when they were found. Sure they had been friends, and they'd been allowed that, but Loker was exceeding his limits. He didn't know what Lottie had been through. He was going much too far.

"Don't worry love, Reynolds is out there looking for them. And I'll take care of Loker when they're back." Cal said. Gillian looked up at him. "What do you mean?" She said. Cal didn't reply, just walked into his office. "Cal! CAL!" She chased him into his office. "You can't FIRE him for taking Lottie somewhere. Most likely she went willingly; you know how stubborn she is." She said. "Yes, love, but I also know how stubborn LOKER is. And I'm not going to fire him. Just gonna rattle him a little bit. Make sure he's not gonna go around Lottie again." He said reassuringly.

"Well, Cal I really…don't think you should." Gillian said. Cal looked up, not bothering to mask his shocked expression. "What? Gillian you're crazy. You honestly would trust your niece, who's been like a daughter to you, with LOKER?" He said, still surprised.

"Well Cal, don't you think we should let THEM decide that?" Gillian said, treading carefully. "NO I don't. She doesn't know him like we do. Though I should expect that with his radical honesty nonsense she probably knows more than she should. He's probably out there with her right now making ME the bad guy! Honestly, Gillian, think this through." Cal said.

"I have, and Cal I really think we shouldn't interfere. Let them make their own decision. This is a very delicate psychological situation for Lottie. If we don't let her around someone she might love, she might take on the idea that every guy out there would be willing to kill her parents in an obsessed outrage." Gillian said.

"Yes, your right, but if we DO let them be together, and he ends up breaking her heart, she'll just give up love altogether. And we both know that no one deserves to be loved more than Lottie." Cal responded. "So," Gillian said. "Why can't that be Loker?" Cal sighed. _BECAUSE HE'S LOKER! _He thought to himself.

Ria ran into Cal's office. "Loker's car just pulled into the lot. They're back."

**AN- thanks guys for being so patient for this chapter. DID ANYONE SEE LIE TO ME THIS WEEK? I loved the Loker/Ria part. Sure, I'm not really a Loker/Ria person, but I figure since Lottie can never really be in the show, this is the next best thing **** Cal was being a very bad boy in Vegas **** haha. I love episodes like that. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, although I must say I'm unhappy with my ending for the Loker/Lottie portion of the chapter. I'm sorry, but in this situation, a little sap can't be avoided. I'll try to minimize it as much as I can in the future, just for that one particular part I didn't really know what else to do… But I hope you liked the Cal/Gillian part. I'm certainly having a lot of fun with those **** I'll be posting soon! Xoxo, Thella **


	9. A Message to my readers :

Hello Readers,

So I'm aware I haven't updated in awhile, and also that I left you on kind of a cliffhanger, but I've had so much going on right now. My uncle is sick, and I have so much homework and a huge job interview coming up! Don't you worry, I haven't forgotten that the LIE TO ME season finale is COMING UP! So I'm probably going to post by then. This weekend I was in Boston, but I will do my best to post tomorrow!! Please be paitent with me, I haven't abandoned Lottie and Loker!! XOXO, Thella


	10. Chapter 6

AN- thank you all for waiting for this. This has been the most hectic two weeks of my life, you have no idea. But who else was completely furious that the teacher kissed Loker? (sure it was amazingly amusing but I was close to tears!! Lottie is the only one who's allowed to kiss Loker ) Here's the chapter!!!

Ria ran into Cal's office. "Loker's car just pulled into the lot. They're back."

Cal walked outside his office to see Lottie and Loker walking into the office, hand in hand. But all he really saw was Loker, and how furious he was. "LOKER! My office, now!" He said, and stalked back to his office. Lottie looked at Eli. "What's he going to do?" She asked, scared that Cal would fire him. "I don't know. But that seems to be Lightman's thing." He said, kissed Lottie's forehead and went to follow Cal. Gillian came over to Lottie.

"Lottie what were you thinking? Do you have any idea how furious Cal is?" Gillian said. She wasn't mad at Lottie; she was just worried when she and Loker just disappeared. "I'm sorry; I just needed to get out of there for awhile. I'm just really stressed out." Lottie said. It was the truth too; she was unbelievably stressed out and worried from the last six months of avoiding her ex-boyfriend and her parent's killer. "I'm not mad at you," Gillian said reassuringly. "Who I'm mad at is Cal; he's being completely insensitive to you and Loker together."

"What, me, and, Eli? Together? Aunt Gillian-" Lottie said, flustered. "Lottie," Gillian said smiling, "You're together all the time, you just walked in holding hands…and, you're a terrible liar." She hugged her niece. Both women were wondering what was going on inside Cal's office, but anyone with ears didn't have to for long.

**same time, inside Cal's office**

Loker walked into Cal's office. It never seized to freak him out, with all the pictures of Cal with various expressions all over one wall, and then the African masks closer to his desk he'd collected over the years. It still looked to him like a serial killer's office. But now, it was Cal's lair. "Close the door" Cal said, walking over to his desk. He sat down and opened up some pictures while Loker closed the door. The large screen facing the only blank wall in the office lit up, and up came a mug shot of a teenage boy, looking around 17, with a dirty face and an angered expression.

"Harry Fitzwilliam. Lived in New York his whole life, until his girlfriend dumped him, and in an expression of extreme anger, killed the girl's parents and wound up in jail. He'd been in jail for 7 years, but he escaped three months ago." Cal said, looking at the picture with contempt. Loker, however, displayed a different expression. _Was this Lottie's ex-boyfriend? Cal knew? _Loker thought. Cal, seeing his surprised, not confused expression said, "You know who this is Loker?" He asked, walking over to Eli. "Is that-?"Eli began. "That's Lottie's ex-boyfriend." Cal finished. "Yeah, she told me about him, but she doesn't know you know." Eli replied, not tearing his eyes away from the picture.

"You knew about this Loker, but you STILL took her OUT of the office, in a CAR, without telling ANYONE? WHA THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? ARE YOU MAD? YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN HER HURT OR FOUND OR WORSE! I HOPE YOU REALLY THINK WHAT YOU DID WAS RIGHT BECAUSE THAT WAS THE LAST TIME IT WILL EVER HAPPEN AGAIN!" Cal said, screaming the heck out of a surprised Loker. "She had to get out of there, she didn't want you to know he was out there." Loker replied, still stunned. "I KNOW WHAT SHE DOES AND DOES NOT WANT ME TO KNOW, AND WHAT YOU DID WAS PUT HER AT RISK. SHE'S BEEN RUNNING FOR SIX MONTHS AND FOR GOD'S SAKE YOUR WILLING TO THROW THAT ALL AWAY FOR HER SO YOU CAN HAVE YOUR LITTLE RIDE AND PLAY PRINCE CHARMING? GET YOUR BLOODY HEAD SCREWED ON RIGHT AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU DO!" Cal finished, and with that, left his office, leaving a still surprised and angered Loker behind.

**With Ria and Ben in the hallway**

Cal shoved past Ben and Ria when he left his office. He knew everyone could hear him, and he was glad. He wanted Loker to be embarrassed, he deserved it. Ria looked at Cal, then Ben. "Guess little Miss Foster won't be allowed around Loker anymore." She said, taking a sip of her coffee. "What's wrong with her and Loker being together?" Ben asked. "Well, I just don't think he should be with her." Ria said. "Why?" Ben asked again. Ria was getting nervous that Ben was on her case. She started to walk away and said, "She's just not his type." Ben replied "Oh, and you are?" Ria stopped in her tracks. "What are you talking about. I don't like LOKER." She said nervously. "Mhm, and that's why you told Lightman and Foster that they were together in the lab right? Look, Ria, I don't know much about Lottie, but from what I can see, Lightman and Foster really care about her, so I'd recommend not screwing with her." Ben said, and left an infuriated and jealous Ria behind him.

AN- so I hope that was worth the wait. I love when Cal gets mad don't you? R&R please!!


End file.
